


How Do You Feel?

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Developing Relationship, First Crush, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Sassy Stanley Uris, Secret Crush, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: How does Stan feel about Bill Denbrough? Like really feel about him. Richie wants to know.Oneshot/drabble





	How Do You Feel?

“Okay.” Richie folded his fingers beneath his chin. His eyes were serious behind his glasses. For once. He wasn’t joking, you know? And it was like a miracle. “How do you feel about Bill, though?”

“Bill?” Stan rose an eyebrow. “Bill looks like the fuckboy I’d love to ruin my life for. But like, only for a few days.” The last part he added just to not sound too sappy.

Richie nodded. That made sense. And you wanna know the truth? They’d be cute together.

“…Stan, that’s what I said about Richie…” Eddie grumbled from his friend’s other side, arms crossed. He was trying to pout but in reality he was just way too cute to do it effectively. “And now here we are, six months in…”

Seems legit.


End file.
